


The most productive World Meeting ever held in the history of nations :D

by l0l0l



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Carrots, Crack, Gen, Pasta, Property Damage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0l0l/pseuds/l0l0l
Summary: Some nations hold a serious and productive World Meeting and achieve world peace or something like that.
Kudos: 3





	The most productive World Meeting ever held in the history of nations :D

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, obviously.

papa doitsu was very disappointsud in the fact that the nations never got anything done during world meetings so he decided to organise the ultimate world meeting

the world meeting that will decide the fate of the world 

the world meeting that will be known as “THE MOST PRODUCTIVE WORLD MEETING EVER HELD IN THE HISTORY OF NATIONS” :D

the productive part lasted something like 20.20 seconds until everything went sed :(

visible disappointsu could be seen on papa doitsu’s face until a hamburger was flung towards his face and covered his face

papa doitsu was still visibly disappointsud even though his face and his disappointsu weren’t visible anymore

"IM DA HURO" said murica before continuing his non-stop hamburger eating and milkshake drinking session because thats what muricans do every day

"hmslrpgrhmslllrpALLURPLANSSUCCslrrrphmgrhmgrrrhm" said murica while flinging another hamburger in papa doitsu’s dissapointsud face

"fuck" said brony the alien before planting his ufo's sexy metal ass on his  
bro murica’s empty head because murica was totally way too dumb to live and totally needed iggy-san to babysit his 200 something year old ass 

"BAKABAKABAKABAKA" said iggy-san#1 like a real not-so-english tsundere while strangling some naked perv frog that was not supposed to be naked

"T-TIME" said iggy-san#2 while drinking tea like a real english gentleman with criminally thicc eyebrows like a real english pirate

"BOOM" said the kitchen while top chef iggy-san#4 was preparing some kind of poison i guess

"HONHONHONHONHONHON" laughed the naked perv frog that was not supposed to be naked that was being strangled by iggy-san#1 despite his oxygen being cut off while trying to get iggy-san#1 suck his dick because perv frog’s only hobby is totally raping iggy-sans… i mean that murica defnitly needs sum competition nd perv frog is defnitly th right man when it cums to LUV

"wooshwooshwoooooosh" said the rose petals flying around doing their sacred job of covering inappropriate things and making some weird sounds because author-chan doesn’t know what kind of sounds rose petals make

"ne ne papa doitsu… PASTA~PASTA~PASTA~VE~VE~VEEEEE~~~" said nenepapataly while doing the DEMON DANCE™ and throwing pasta at papa doitsu causing the hamburger on papa doitsu’s disappointsud face to merge with the pasta thrown by nenepapataly resulting in the legendary… NE NE PAPASTA BURGAH

papa doitsu was not amused :(

"VODKA" said vodka while crash landing on top of murica

"WTH DUDE" said murica and they began a bar fight inside the meeting room

"i argee wif murica-san vroom vroom" said honda cr-v while murica didn't even say anything he could agree with

"get ur own opinun" said swiss cheese while eating swiss cheese and shooting pervs and stuff 

that made honda cr-v sad and he began crying and eating swiss cheese mochi

that upset swiss cheese "cuz onlee i ken eet swiz cheez" and swiss cheese began peacefully beating up honda cr-v with his peace price while honda cr-v pulled out his super cool and edgy samurai sword and did some cool and sneaky ninja moves 

"snooort" said kitty man with ten pairs of cat ears while sleeping through the civilised and peaceful conversations that were happening around him

“LES GET NAKUD TOGETHAR” yelled fried turkey in one of kitty man’s many cat ears

"I HATE TOMATTOE I HATE U BASTARD I HATE EVRYONEEEE" said grumpy grandma while eating tomatoes with his face red as a tomato

"his so cuwte nd inocent~" said pedo tomato with a pedo-voice while being punched in his gut by grumpy grandma with his face red as a tomato

"u aru guys aru so aru immature aru now aru imma aru eet aru sum aru sncks aru nd aru fly aru away aru on aru shinatty-chan aru wif aru mah aru panda aru nd aru hack aru ur aru hyves aru account aru nd aru sell aru ur aru nudes aru did aru u aru actually aru read aru this aru lol aru u aru feelin aru nauseous aru yet aru haha aru aru" said chinaru while building some chinaru towns in the meeting room and bringing in a lot of tourists who then got shot by swiss cheese and sent to first aid

"im da best cock" said iggy-san#4 while force-feeding the patients his wonderful food that could serve as medicine because of its heavenly deliciousness

"NOOOOO" said the tourists who got shot by swiss cheese while visiting chinaru's chinaru town and were brought to first aid and force-fed iggy-san#4's wonderful food that could serve as medicine because of its heavenly deliciousness while they just wanted their wounds to be treated

"MARRY MUH ONII-SAAAAN" said stabby while breaking the meeting hall's ceiling doors floor walls and windows

"NOOOOOO" said vodka "MURICA IS MAH WIVE SISTA GOH AWEEEEEEEH" and suddenly decided to marry murica

"NOOOOOOO I DON WANNA DIEEEEE" said murica and summoned his space rocket and flew to the moon

"NOOOOOOOO CUM BACK MAH CUMRADE U NEED TO SAV MEH FROM SISTA" said vodka and summoned a space rocket and space raced murica to the moon for the second time

“NOOOOOOOOO CUM BACK ONII-SAAAAAAN” said stabby and tried to summon a space rocket but failed because all the space rockets were afraid of her and the vodka body pillow she was hugging

“noooooooooo pls cum back bro” said someone

“NOOOOOOOOOOO MAH CARROTS ARE FREEEEEZIN” said big boobs who was farming in the middle of the meeting room… srsly what did u expect its a world meetin

"... ’h" said ikea while accidentally stepping on some lego

"AAAAAAAAAH" said lego while accidentally stepping on some furniture

"hohoho murry brickmas" said uwu santa while dropping some misplaced bricks on everyone

"cmon bro call muh big bro" said big bro

"no" said tiny bro

"no" said mr muffin

"why bro u hurt meh bro" said big bro 

"no" said tiny bro again 

"no" said mr muffin again

"now imma do depresso" said big bro

"yea" said tiny bro 

"yea" said mr muffin

and big bro went to get depresso

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

papa doitsu was so visibly and invisibly disappointsud that he was about to commit seppuku… but then he decided not to for the sake of bratwurst and german sparkle parties

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s anything in the fic I need to clear up please just ask in the comments. Also, Honda CR-V is a car.
> 
> This is a crack fic so you aren’t supposed to take anything in here seriously.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also, I don’t mean to offend anyone with this fic, so I’m sorry if I offended anyone.
> 
> :D


End file.
